Zephyr
Zephyr is the son of Phoebus and Esmeralda. He is also the best friend of Quasimodo. He appears in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. Background Not much about his early childhood is known. Personality He likes having fun. However he hates rules and dislikes seeing people kiss. Appearance He is a small 6 year old boy who wears clothing that is similar to knight armor. His hair is brownish yellow. His eye color is black. He looks like his father, but doesn't have his hair color. He wears brown shoes like Quasimodo, and wears brown pants. His long sleeve shirt is yellow. 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2' His first appearance is in the song Le Jour D'Amour, when he is seen holding hands with Quasimodo. He is seen again riding on Djali the goat, while playing with Quasi. Then he comes to visit Quasimodo in the bell tower, and plays with him. Esmeralda tells him to slow down, and he says ok mom really slowly while being on Quasimodo's back. Phoebus tells him to listen to his mother, and he says yes. He asks Quasi if he is going to ring La Fidele for Esmeralda. Then Phoebus says yes, and kisses Esmeralda. Zephyr sees this, and says yuck. His best friend also says yuck, and he is pick up by him. He asks Quasimodo who's name is he going to yell out, and Quasimodo says "no one I guess". He asks him who's gonna yell his name, and Quasimodo tells him that no one will ever yell it out. He asks why not, and Quasimodo looks at his face. Zephyr then tells them that a circus is in town. He is seen again when Quasimodo comes to the circus with a new outfit on. Quasimodo asks everyone what do they think. Zephyr tells him he looks great. He is seen holding hands with Quasimodo while exploring the circus. He with Quasi, and his parents see a magic show. He is amaze by Sarousch's talent. After the show he tries to impress Quasi by jugging balls. He tries to snap Quasimodo out of daydreaming. He sees that Quasimodo likes Madellaine, and tries to confess it. Quasimodo then laughs, and swings him around. He and Quasimodo sing I'd Stick With You, which symbolizes their friendship. He is then taking home by his parents. He is shown jugging balls on stage with his mother, and Quasimodo asks for help. He notices that Quasimodo is in love, and is confuse by the advice. He tells his father that he wants to join the circus, and Phoebus forbids it. He and everyone is mad at Phoebus for the way he's been acting. Then he asks Sarousch if he can join the circus, and he is given a autograph. He tells Djali that he can join the circus if he wanted to. Then he sees Sarousch steal La Fidele, and realizes that his father was right. He and Djali then find out where La Fidele is. He is then capture by Sarousch, and tells him that he won't get away with this. He tells Sarousch that his father is captain of the guard. Quasimodo and everyone finds him with Sarousch near the gate that leaves Paris. He is use as a hostage, and he screams for his parents. He is taken with Sarousch while the gates are open, and struggles to be free. Luckily he is save by Quasimodo and Madellaine. Then he hugs his parents, and Sarousch is arrested. At Le Jour D'amour he is seen with Quasimodo while he sees Quasi ring La Fidele. He sees Quasimodo and Madellaine glare at each other, and says yuck. He rings La Fidele after Quasimodo shares his first kiss with Madellaine. He also watch Quasimodo confess is love to Madellaine. Songs sung by Zephyr *'I'd Stick With You' Quotes *"Nothing, You were making googie eyes at your girlfriend". *Yuck Relationships 'Esmeralda' 'Phoebus' 'Quasimodo' 'Madellaine' 'Djali' 'Sarousch' Knownable Relatives *'Esmeralda' (Mother) *'Phoebus' (Father) *'Quasimodo' (Best Friend) Trivia * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Atsuki Murata *'English' : Haley Joel Osment all information on Zephyr came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Zephyr Gallery Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-515.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-439.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-170.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-243.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2440.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2444.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2488.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2579.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2614.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2675.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2720.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2740.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2764.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2830.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2840.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2859.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2871.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2900.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2911.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6343.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6355.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-558.jpg|"yuck" Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 cover.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2676.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2674.jpg The Hunchback of NotreDame 2.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2593.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-555.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2817.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2816.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2813.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2811.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2808.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2762.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-429.jpg Category:Disney characters